


[Podfic] That Never Plighted Troth

by greedy_dancer



Category: The Bedlam Stacks - Natasha Pulley
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: yunitsa's story, read aloud. 8 minutes.It felt almost like a courtship – the careful touches, the jealous chaperones – though of course I had been won decades ago.
Relationships: Raphael/Merrick Tremayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] That Never Plighted Troth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That Never Plighted Troth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965742) by [yunitsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunitsa/pseuds/yunitsa). 



  
cover art by: wingedwords

Length: 0:07:44  
Links: [MP3](https://bit.ly/2LziaXI) (click to stream, right-click to save) | [Podbook](https://bit.ly/2Xlcm9R)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the author for having Blanket Permission to podfic and to wingedwords for the cover!
> 
> If you listened, I'd love to hear from you!
> 
> You can find me [Tumblr](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/greedydancer)! :)


End file.
